


Dehydration

by Robronlover96



Series: illness, Sickness, and Medical Series [3]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Annoyed Robert, Dehydration, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stubborn Aaron, caring Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Aaron has dehydration.





	Dehydration

 

Aaron was out in the yard. moving scrap around, meanwhile Robert was in the office doing some paperwork, 

 Fifteen minutes later. he started to feel off, he didn't really know why. he just didn't feel good, 

 He felt really lightheaded, and he also felt really sick to his stomach. and his mouth was dry, 

It felt like sandpaper. And he felt really thirsty is well,

 

The weather didn't really help. Because it was so hot out, it was the kind of heat. where you 

just wanted to sit around and not do anything, 

 

But he couldn't just sit around and do nothing. as much as he would like to do that, he can't.

He has to work. even though... he feels like shit, 

 

So he just got back to what he was doing. 

 

Ten minutes later. he felt worse, he felt really tired and he just didn't have the energy to do anything. 

 And he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open, 

 

 He stopped what he was doing and he walked over to the portcabin. maybe he would feel better he rested for a while, 

He opened the door, he walked inside. And he sat down at his desk, 

 

Robert looked up from what he was doing. and he furrowed his eyebrows,

“Are you okay?” he Said his voice full of concern.

Aaron shook his head,  
“No not really” he said.

 

“What’s the matter?” Robert responded,

 

Aaron put a hand through his hair, and groaned.

“I’m not... I’m not feeling too good” he said,

 

Robert gave Aaron a sad smile.

What hurts?” he asked his voice laced with worry, 

 

“I’m really lightheaded, and I’m also kind of tired” Aaron Said. 

 

Robert thought for a moment and then he spoke up, 

“Alright, have you drank much today?” Robert Said.

 

“No i drank a cup of tea earlier, and some water” Aaron said “but apart from that, no I haven’t” 

 

Robert nodded in understanding,

"I think you might be dehydrated" Robert said. 

 

he walked over to the kitchen Area, he filled a cup up with water, and he gave it to Aaron.

"Here drink this" he said, 

"Thanks" Aaron said taking it off of him. 

 

he drank the entire contents of the glass. before giving it back to Robert, 

Who swilled it out. before putting it back where he got it from, 

 

Aaron stood up from where he was sat. but as he did another wave of dizziness washed over him, 

and he swayed slightly. 

 

Robert walked over to Aaron and he put a hand on his shoulder, 

"You alright?" he asked.

 

Aaron nodded timidly,

"Yeah i just felt really lightheaded for a second, that's all" he said putting a hand on his head.

 

 "Do you want to sit down for a minute" Robert said.

 

Aaron shook his head, 

"No, I'm alright now" he said he paused for a minute and then he spoke up "Right... now if you dont mind, I'm getting back to work" 

 

"No your not" Robert said "your going to rest" 

 

"No I'm fine" Aaron said adamantly "and I'm getting back to work"

 

"Aaron stop being so stubborn and listen to me will you?" Robert said frustratedly

 

"Yeah says you" Aaron responded "Your just as stubborn as i am" 

 

"Yeah I'm not going to argue with that" Robert said "but... this isn't about me Aaron, it's about you, so will you listen to what I'm saying" 

 

Aaron folded his arms over his chest, 

"Alright fine..." he huffed "what did you want to say"

 

"I want you to sit down and rest" Robert said

 

 "Yeah well... I'd love too i really would" Aaron said "but I've got to get back to work" 

 

And with that, he walked out of the portacabin, 

 

Robert sighed in response and he went after him.

"What do you think your doing?" he said "your not well enough to work"

 

"I have to get on" Aaron said "i can't stop just because i feel under the weather" he said as he loaded scrap into the truck

 

"Your not well Aaron" Robert said "your just stressing yourself out and your going to make yourself feel worse than you already are" 

 

Aaron huffed and rolled his eyes,

"Im fine" he said. as he continued to load scrap into the truck.

 

Robert sighed again. And he walked over to where Aaron was,

“Right.. c’mon” he Said “I think we’re going to call it a day, and go home” 

 

Aaron shook his adamantly 

“We can’t leave” he Said “we’ve still got work to do” 

 

Robert sighed,

”Aaron your in no fit state to work” he said. 

 

Aaron ran a hand through his hair again.

”I’m fine” he said,

 

Robert shook his head.

”Your not fine, I mean look at you” he said “you’re can hardly stay awake” 

 

"I'm fine i swear" Aaron said, "i just need a minute" 

 

Robert shook his head in response. 

"I don't care what you say" he said "we're going home and that's final"

 

Aaron huffed, 

"Alright fine..." he said. Finally giving in. 

 

Because no matter how hard he tried to convince Robert that he was fine, Robert wasn't having any of it. 

 

 And with that, they got everything they brought with them. And then they got in the car and they drove off in the direction of their house.

 Five minutes later they arrived at the mill, they pulled up on the drive. And Robert turned the engine off, 

 

They got out of the car. Robert locked it, and then they walked down to the front door. 

Robert unlocked the door, and they walked inside.

 

They both took their shoes off and they walked over to the living room,

 

"Are you alright" Robert asked deep concern in his voice "your looking a little pale" 

 

"Yeah I'm good" Aaron said.  holding a hand over his mouth,

 

"Are you sure?" Robert said genuine concern in his voice.

 

Aaron nodded, but he kept his hand over his mouth. 

 

 "Do you want a drink?" Robert asked, 

 

 Aaron pointed a finger at Robert. 

"Do you what, Hold that thought" he said, 

 

And with that, he ran upstairs to the bathroom. 

He entered the bathroom, he ran over to the toilet. he collapsed to his knees. 

He expelled his stomach contents into the toilet, 

 

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming up him.

"It's okay" the voice said "Its just me" 

 

And Aaron just continued to empty his stomach contents into the toilet, 

And as he felt himself tense up. because he was in so much distress,

 

""Its okay" Robert said rubbing circles into Aaron back "just let it out" 

 

A few minutes later Aaron had stopped emptying his stomach contents into the toilet, 

 And he leaned back against Robert's body. 

 

"Better?" he heard Robert said, 

 

Aaron shook his head.

"No not really" he responded"

 

There was a second of silence and then Robert spoke up, 

 "Do you want to go to bed" he suggested. 

 

Aaron nodded tiredly,

"Yeah" he said just above a whisper.

 

Robert nodded,

"Alright" he said.

 

He pulled himself up from the floor. once he was stood,

Robert helped Aaron up into a standing position.

and then he flushed the toilet, 

 

Robert put his arm around Aaron's and he helped him to their shared room.

 

They entered the room, and he helped Aaron down onto the bed, 

 

Once he did that. he went to walked out of the room.

"Where you going" Aaron mumbled tiredly,

 

"I'm going to get you another drink" Robert said "Because you need to have fluids in you" 

 

Aaron nodded timidly.

"ok" he said, 

 

And with that. Robert left the room, 

 

He led down and he closed his eyes. Hoping to get a little rest, 

while he was alone. Bearly a minute passed and he felt someone shaking him, 

 "Mhm what" Aaron said groggily.

 

"I got you a drink" he heard Robert say,

 

Aaron groaned and he pulled himself up into a sitting position.  

 

Robert handed Aaron the glass, and he took it off of him. and he drank the entire glass.

 

He gave the glass back to Robert and he put it on the bedside table, 

 

Robert turned the T.V. on and he put on some random T.V. show, 

once he done that he put the remote on the bedside table. 

 

And they just sat and watched T.V, 

 

After about ten minutes Aaron's eyes started to droop.

and then he yawned, 

 

"Tired?" Robert asked, 

 

Aaron nodded tiredly.

"Yeah just a little" he said, 

 

"Why don't you get some sleep" Robert said "you look like need it" 

 

Aaron nodded and he yawned again. 

"Yeah, I'm absolutely shattered" he said,

 

"I'm not surprised" Robert said "after the day you've had"

 

And with that, Aaron led down. 

 

Robert took his hand and he gently combed his fingers through his husbands hair, they way he knew he liked it, 

After a minute. soft snores filled the room, Aaron was fast asleep, 

 

Robert  just stayed where he was. and continued to combed his fingers through his husbands hair, as he sat there and watched the T.V, 

 

 


End file.
